The improper positioning of a ladder is one of the major causes of ladder-related accidents, which could result in injury to a ladder user. Mechanical ladder levels such as spirit/bubble levels or weighted pendulums can be attached to the ladder rail to measure the longitudinal inclination of the ladder; however, this requires a conscious effort by a user that is omitted on occasions. The position of a mechanical level is usually the outward face of the ladder. Therefore, the mechanical level cannot be observed by a user who is in a position to begin ascending the ladder, which is also the easiest position for a user to reposition a ladder. Further, as mechanical levels provide only passive indication as to the inclination of the ladder, even if a mechanical level is attached to the ladder it can be easily ignored by the user.
The passive indication afforded by mechanical levels ultimately results in a series of checks and corrections of the ladder position every time the ladder is moved. The series of check and correct cycles can be a factor in the degradation of work productivity or safety. If proper ladder positioning procedures are followed, the numerous check and correct cycles can prematurely fatigue the user resulting in a decrease in productivity. However, if the proper ladder positioning procedures are ignored the risk of ladder related accidents increases.
In addition, as the mechanical level must be positioned on the exterior of the ladder to be visible the level is exposed to the rugged conditions surrounding most ladder use and is subject to being damaged or broken.
Thus, there exists a need for a safety device which can actively indicate the inclination of the ladder to a user positioned to begin ascending the ladder without compromising work productivity or safety, and which is protected against being damaged or destroyed.